marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JohnnySparrow17
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Henry Pym (Ultimate Avengers)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Doomlurker (talk) 21:49, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Why are you telling me all this (regarding what you just said; Can you add some more biographies, character traits, relationships, behind the scenes, and trivias on all character, object and location pages? Also, if there isn’t anything for some "behind the scenes" headings for characters or anyone or anything else, could you delete a heading like that if there is none of anything for a lot of stuff?) every editor knows this, however two things wrong, you only add history behind the scenes, and trivias sections for object and location pages, well biographies, character traits, relationships, behind the scenes, and trivias are for character pages (excluding the Destroyer article). Operep (talk) 11:01, July 12, 2018 (UTC) I communicate through messages. I'm updating the Villains category page with more recent villains so you can stop bringing it up. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:26, August 13, 2018 (UTC) So... What Villains do you want to add now? - Doomlurker (talk) 07:40, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :I think you have to add four of Thanos' children in the villains page with their pictures. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 04:22, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Okay... How is it possibly an emergency? It's not your job to tell people which articles they should edit. Add the information yourself if you're that bothered. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:49, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, not an emergency. Anyway, you have a to do list, right? - 19:04, August 29, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hi. I'm sorry but I've never watched that movie either. If you get a chance to watch it hopefully you will fill in the pages for the next person who wants to know about it! -- Wendy (talk) 03:02, September 7, 2018 (UTC) I haven't watched Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. either. I am working on other things right now so, as I've asked before, please stop requesting I make specific articles. Yes the spoiler tags could come off of the Infinity War articles but bare in mind they'll all be going back on for the 4th Avengers film so probably makes more sense to leave them. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:48, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Hulk Stunt Performers Could you please help me find screenshots and create pages for all the stunt performers who worked on Ang Lee's Hulk? (Hobbiton777 (talk) 22:58, September 19, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if I can. It's kind of hard for me to think. - 19:04, September 19, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Categories Anybody can add a page to a category; they cannot be "locked" as you suggest. You do this by adding the category label to the page itself; once you have done that it will appear in the category listing. See for more details on how it works. In terms of the other page, you will need to talk to User:Doomlurker about the edit you want to make and ask him to unlock it. -- Wendy (talk) 19:00, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Pages Aunt May has been unlocked. Who did you want adding to the Heroes and Villains categories? - Doomlurker (talk) 08:27, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Who do you want added to the Heroes and Villains categories? They're locked for a reason. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:26, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Josef's page needs to be edited, it still says to be added on the whole page. Mathias Voorhees (talk) 23:49, December 28, 2018 (UTC)Mathias Josiah VoorheesMathias Voorhees (talk) 23:49, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Harrassment Harrassing me is not going to get your block lifted quicker. All images on the DC Movies Wiki need to be categorised so you can't just upload 61 images without even thinking about it and not categorise a single one of them. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:40, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Content Moderator In my honest opinion, the content you create isn't strong enough for you to moderate others, sorry. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:17, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Curt Connors redirect People are more likely to know the character as Curt rather than Curtis so the redirect needs to remain so if they search for Curt Connors they will still find their way to the right article. That is the point of redirects. I've told you I don't think you're experienced enough to moderate content here or the DC Movies Wiki. I still moderate the content you create. So sorry but my answer is still no. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:39, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Delete Can you stop creating categories with delete tags? If you're having to create the category to tag it for deletion, it doesn't need deleting because it doesn't officially exist. -Doomlurker (talk) 21:54, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Introduction Hi! My name is SilverFlight, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Marvel Movies Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. In addition, I'm happy to inform you that Fandom is upgrading its MediaWiki platform to accommodate MediaWiki extensions. You can read more about here on the blog post. If you have any questions, let me know how I can help. —The Silver wings of Night (talk) 22:46, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hello Yo